The Wedding
by Magooi1234
Summary: Brooke and Lucas have been dating for a while now and Lucas has finally proposed. But will Lucas and Brooke make it to "their" day?
1. The Proposal

"Marriage is the perfection of what love aimed at, ignorant of what it sought" –Emerson

"Red Sky at night sailors delight, red sky at morning sailors warning" Lucas Scott whispers to Brooke.

"Since when are you a sailor Lucas Scott"

It was one of those sunsets where everyone wished they could be an artist and paint the sky, and just keep it there looking so beautiful forever. Brooke Davis had no idea that tonight was _the _night. He had the ring in his pocket and less then 10 minutes away was their new oasis waiting just for them.

"Hey Brooke before the sun goes down can I show you something"

"You are soo brooding right now lucas scott, but what could possibly be better than this sunset"

She frowns at the thought of leaving this sunset. Inside Lucas has fallen apart. She isn't suppose to be sad, dammit lucas make her happy. It was killing him he just wanted to ask her right there right now.

Lucas takes Brooke's hand and leads her down to his car where from there on he has everything planned.

"The car, Lucas what is going on?"

"Come on Brooke just trust me ok?"

_Just a few months ago Brooke had described the perfect life. "Living on the water always seemed like the perfect life. Everyone seems so laid back even if they are really rich and have really screwed up lives you know? I can imagine it now you and me living on the water in a really big white house with blue shutters. With a hammock and one of those gazebo things with a view that everyone will be jealous of." Right there Lucas had promised himself that he would find that house and make it theres and make it just like she had said. _

That time was now. Suddenly Brooke realized what this was. This was the house she had always wanted. There was no for sale sign.

"Lucas how many times have I told you that I don't want you stealing houses!" She laughs.

"I didn't steal it Brooke, I built it"

He got out of the car and let her out. Always a gentleman that Lucas Scott. He brought her around to the back where there was a dock, hammock and a gazebo just like she wanted. He sat her on a bench facing the ocean.

"You used to scare me Brooke when we first met. There was always something about you that just pulled everyone in. Everyone has always been drawn to your personality. They saw the outside of you fun and happy. Nobody knew your inside troubles. You just went on everyday being your happy self. I know I hurt you that long time ago with Peyton but after we got back together you really let me in you know? I got to know who you were. The real Brooke Davis. You were so much more than anyone thought. You are amazing and I love you, I really do. That's why I want to be with you forever and for always, Brooke Elise. Will you marry me?"

He pulled out a ring from a pink box. This ring was made just for her; he knew it the second the jeweler pulled it out. A slightly pink 2 and ½ carat princess cut diamond was set in the middle with 2, 1 carat diamonds on the side. It summed what she was; unique and beautiful.

Her green eyes sparkled and her smile lit up like a firefly.

"Of coarse!"

She kissed him as he put on her ring. She held it up to the last of the sunset. She put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"How did you possibly keep this a secret from me? This house - you must have been dying to tell me!"

"You really have no idea Brooke, but do you really like it?"

"To really love it I've got to see the bedroom cuz' you know we spend a lot of time there" She laughs.

"Maybe you never really did change, but I'm not complaining"

Lucas led her to the second floor. He opened the door to their new bedroom. It was painted a dark aqua. The bed had a canopy that draped from ceiling to floor.

"Does it pass the Brooke Davis bedroom test?"

"You have no idea . . . "

She grabbed his hand and walked over to their bed tripping on a Snapple bottle.

"A Snapple bottle Lucas? How romantic"

Lucas' cheeks turn red

"Hey give me a break I did all this decorating last night a guy gets thirsty you know"

"Wait I thought you were playing basketball last night?"

"I haven't played basketball for 3 months believe it or not, I've been here."

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to pay up for that aren't I?"

She pushes him onto the bed and starts to kiss him, as they get into it she pulls off his sweatshirt. One by one those clothes come off until Brooke's in her bra and underwear and he's in his boxers. They slip under the covers. . .

3 hours later Lucas wakes up to Brooke singing softly . . .

"Just another day that started out like any other just another guy who took my breath away, then he turned around he took me down, just another day that I had the best day of my life"

"Brooke? Since when do you sing?"

"Lucas! I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"It's ok"

"I was so excited I couldn't stand the silence"

"But please no singing from you Lucas that would totally ruin it"

"Trust me I think you would run away if I tried to sing"

Brooke cuddled up next to him and they fell asleep together again.


	2. Carpe AM

Second Chapter!- This one is longer aren't you proud lol hope it's good!

When the sun came up, Lucas had always gotten up with it. He was just one of those people who could never understand how people could sleep until noon or even later. Brooke, who used to kick and scream if you ever woke her up before 10, thought just the opposite.

But this morning was different,when Lucas woke up Brooke was already downstairs dressed in a running outfit.

"Brooke are you ok –I've never seen you in anything other than over priced jeans or a skirt and you're wearing sweatpants? This isn't happening"

"Very Funny- For you information now that we are engaged we need to do more engaged couple things, running together in the a.m for example. But there is only one problem . ."

She points to her feet where flip flops peek out from under her sweatpants.

"You probably don't own a pair of sneakers do you"

"I threw away my cheerleading ones the day I graduated, _fiancé_"

"I'll see what I can do Brooke"

Lucas came back downstairs 5 minutes later with a pair of sneakers that looked like they were from the early 70's.

"Now I know what you going to say but these are about your size"

Brooke looks down disappointed, then laughs

"Damn here I was hoping that we could stop at lady foot locker so I could buy sneakers and that you would be too tired to run after that"

"You don't have to come Brooke, I don't even have to go "

"Yes I do, and yes you do- now hand those over"

It was hardly light outside when they stepped out the door. The whether on an April morning was usually predictable, a little cold but you know the temperature would rise by noon.

"I've never seen Tree Hill this early, it's quiet and you can't tell that every one of these houses are filled with screwed up drama filled families. It's almost peaceful for once. . ."

"It's my favorite time of day to com . . Brooke?"

Brooke had fallen to the ground beside him and was holding her wrist and you could tell she was trying not to cry. Lucas bent down next to her and had to try hard not to laugh at her face. He took her small wrist into his hands and noticed it has swelled to the size of a softball.

"Jesus Brooke what did you do to yourself."

Getting angry Brooke said through gritted teeth "I didn't think I would trip and fall on rock Lucas! I knew this was a horrible idea. Why did you let me come with you!"

"Brooke it was your idea I can't believe your blaming me for this"

"Whatever Lucas can we just go and get this fixed please"

"Yes cheery"

"Lucas?"

"Shut up will you "

Lucas carried Brooke home even though she was perfectly capable of walking home herself; it wasn't if she had broken her ankle. She refused to talk to Lucas even though it wasn't his fault. He put her in their car and they drove to the hospital, after stopping at Starbucks where Brooke insisted she got a tall cappuccino. When they walked into the E.R Lucas was shocked at how many people were there at 7 in the morning. At least 25 people were sitting in hard orange seats looking like they were going to kill one of the doctors if they didn't in there soon. Brooke walked right up to the desk, and when she turned around it looked like she had gotten slapped in the face.

She whispered under her breath "Bitch, Lucas the waiting time is 2 ½ hours!"

"I thought you weren't talking to me" He gave her a smug look.

She gave him a death glare and said, "Looks like your going to have to listen to me complain aren't you."

The only two seats together were next to a homeless man who was sleeping and a woman in a business suit with a little girl about the age of 4 who was screaming. As soon as the Lucas had sat down the little girl stopped screaming and came and sat on his lap,

Brooke laughed, "Looks like you got a friend Lucas, look how cute she is"

The Little girl said, "Hi I'm Lilly but I don't like the name Lilly so you can call me Kate."

Brooke replied, "Hi Kate I'm Brooke and this is my fiancé Lucas."

A bright smile came across her face, "Can I come to your wedding!"

Lucas laughed, "We don't even have a date set yet we only got engaged last night."

Sadly Kate looked up at Lucas "That's too bad I really wanted to come" She brightened up "You could have it on my birthday! That would be really cool!"

Brooke was amused by her, "When is your birthday?"

"July 31!"

"Brooke Davis-Scott?" A male nurse called out Brooke's name.

"Brooke we're not married yet" Lucas looked at Brooke.

"How do they know that?" Kate pondered

"Exactly Lucas"

"I guess you have to go now, and get that whist fixed now, I guess I'll leave you alone" She jumped off of Lucas's lap.

"Nice meeting you Kate," Brooke whispered, "and newsflash - Kate's a better name"

Kate giggled,"Thanks"

The male doctor brought Brooke and Lucas walked into a pale white room where a medical table sat. Lucas lifted Brooke up onto the table and the Doctor stated coldly that the Doctor would be in a few minutes.

"Great more waiting, guess we'll just have to have some fun won't we Lucas?"

"Brooke I'm not having sex in the Emergency Room, forget it."

"That is not what I was thinking! OK it was, but look at these huge gloves these doctors must have humongous. . ."

"Brooke don't even say it" Lucas laughed at her.

"Hello Miss Davis" A tall blonde female doctor whose tag said Dr. Ocean walked into the room.

Brooke blurted out, "Doctor Ocean? What kind of a name is that!"

"Trust me I get it a lot, my first name is Summer. It sounds like a boat's name- The Summer Ocean. Well you've definitely broken your wrist Miss Davis. We'll just take some x-ray's and put a cast on and you'll be all set ok." The doctor left to get the portable x-ray machine.

"I think we should come to the hospital more often Lucas. We've met some nice people."

Lucas didn't reply

"Lucas?"

"What? Oh sorry Brooke I can't help thinking how much that little girl Kate was so much like you"

"Yea her mom looked like she didn't care about her at all, just like _someone_ we know" Brooke stated referring to her mom.

Dr. Ocean eventually came back and took Brooke's x-ray. She did have a broken wrist, and Dr. Ocean broke the news that she would have to keep a cast on it for 6 weeks. As she put on the cast Brooke became enraged.

"6 weeks! That's b.s! That's in vital wedding planning time! We only have 3 months until the wedding and we haven't started planning at all yet!" Brooke screamed at the doctor

"Brooke, honey, love of my life did you just happen to leave me out of the wedding date process or was I in a coma while you did it?" Lucas said alarmed.

"July 31st is our wedding date we both decided"

"No, Brooke a 4 year old girl told us we _should _have it on that day because it's her birthday!"

"Um excuse me guys I'm all done here" The doctor stated carefully hoping Brooke wouldn't notice that there was a very heavy otoscope behind her that she could easily throw at her.

Forgetting the doctor was there Brooke and Lucas turned and looked at her like she was an alien.

"I'm just going to step out for a second and sign papers for Brooke's discharge."

Brooke stared at her, and the doctor stared back "Well get going then!"

The Doctor ran out of the room like a puppy who had just been punished. A co-worker sees her face.

"Another crazy homeless guy Summer?"

"No another crazed girl planning a wedding"

"Ouch those are tough"

The doctor walked back into the room and laughed at the scene she saw. Brooke was trying to look at Lucas and Lucas was obviously trying to look at Brooke, but as soon as their gazes caught each other's eyes they looked away.

"Now listen you two I may be a doctor but I'm sure as hell not Dr. Phil. Personally I don't think he's any doctor but anyways you're engaged be a little bit more joyful will you. I've only known you for about an hour, but you two seem to have a lot together. If engaged couples can't have love what hope does that leave for the rest of us?"

Brooke looks at Lucas finally. Lucas looks right back.

"I'm sorry Broody" at the same time "I'm sorry Cheery"

Brooke went over and sat on Lucas's Lap.

Brooke looked up at the doctor, "Can we go home now?"

The Doctor puts up her hands in a sign of surrender.

"Yes you may, plus there are no intimacies in the Hospital" She smiles.

Lucas carried Brooke back to their car as she insisted again. As they drove home Lucas decided to talk to her about their wedding date.

"Brooke?"

"Yes?"

"Now I'm not mad at your or anything, but I just want to discuss this whole wedding date thing."

"I know I'm sorry I did that to you."

"It's not that big of a deal but I mean we're going to remember that date for the rest of our lives."

"Yea there's going to be a lot of sex on those days we've got to plan ahead for these types of things."

"That too" Lucas Laughs, "so how about tomorrow after we go to work we try and pick out the place."

"We already have a bedroom Lucas"

"No the place to have to wedding"

"Oh, right"

"That should be fun, but you'll have to turn the pages of the wedding book that I've had for years."

"You've been planning this wedding before we got engaged?"

"Since I was 5"

"Cheery you amuse me you know that?"


	3. L'Hôtel De Rose Cour

Hey guys third chapter! Most of this chapter deals with Lucas and Brooke's work. Hope you enjoy! Oh and in the finale I found out that Brooke's middle name is Penelope. So in the first chapter it should be Penelope and not Elizabeth!

Lucas had been recruited to the NBA strait out of high school. In his 3rd year he tore a ligament in his leg and was never able to play professionally again. He made enough money in those 3 years to last him and Brooke the rest of their lives. When Lucas lost his contract with the NBA team, Whitey offered him the coaching job at Tree Hill. It was his dream job, and let's just say the new team needed a lot of work.

Lucas walked out into the Tree Hill High Gym. Even though the basketball season was over the team still got together 3 times a week to practice. Every player on the team reminded him of someone on his old basketball team.

"Hey Coach when is your hot wife going to come in and play with us." Tommy one of the players shouted out.

"Tom it's never going to happen, your not steeling my fiancé go back to the porno's"

Tom reminded him of Tim. He liked to joke around with Lucas about how he was going to steal Brooke from him. He racked up a huge bill of paper-view porno's every month. He wasn't the brightest kid either.

"Damn coach you went down on the knees?" Tommy replied noticing that Lucas had said fiancé.

"It's down on one knees you idiot" slyly replied Max. "Hey guys you like my new sneaks?"

Max was the rich one. He had a father who was into basketball just like Dan but fortunately didn't have a half brother. But he was spoiled as all hell and he was one of the best players on the team. He was a smartass most of the time.

"Will you shut up about your sneakers and yes I did propose and no Tommy you can't have her because she said yes" Lucas said along with a huge smile.

"Wow that's great coach" Jack another player said.

"Thanks Jack"

Jack of coarse was the Jake. He played the guitar and was the all around nice guy. He may not have had his own baby but his mom had a baby 6 months ago. Lucas tried to be easy on him because sometimes he had to stay home and baby sit which was tough.

It was crazy how Max Tommy and Jack reminded him of his old friends. Of coarse there were other players on the team, but none of them stood out like these 3 did.

"OK guys short practice today Brooke and I have to go look at places to hold the wedding this afternoon.

"Awwww how cute coachy has to go plan his wedding isn't that a girl's job?" Max smarty sneered.

"And with that comment you just got yourselves 25 runs across the court!" Lucas shot back at his sneer reply.

After more drills Lucas told the guys to hit the showers.

"Practice will be extra long tomorrow so come ready to play - you had it easy today." Lucas made a final announcement and then left to go get Brooke.

After High School Brooke knew she wanted to do something different than everyone else. Peyton was going to art school nearby but Brooke wanted for them to have some project to work on together that one day might make them money and still keep them close.

Peyton had come up with the idea to open a clothing store and to have them design the clothes. Brooke obviously always liked clothes and was good at designing them and Peyton always added an artistic flair. Brooke always described the style as Badass but yet still preppy. Hence came the store name, The Badass Prep.

Usually Brooke walked in Monday morning practically still asleep. But today was different. She skipped down the street and opened the door to the Badass Prep with a huge smile on her face.

Peyton immediately noticed Brooke's cast. "Brooke honestly you need to take the sex down a notch, see you've finally hurt yourself."

"P.Sawyer shut your mouth. I fell while running with Lucas." Brooke replied to Peyton's comment.

Peyton snorted, "You have never ever run Brooke why the sudden change of heart"

"What a ROCK!" Peyton caught glance of the ring on Brooke's finger and suddenly forgot about her cast.

"Ahh I'm so happy Peyton! I got a fiancé and a new house all in one day."

Peyton ran over and hugged her, "I'm expecting to be the bridesmaid! I'll kick any other chick's ass who decides to run for the role. He got you a house too! Have you picked out the date yet?"

"July 31st"

They skipped around the store giddily. Brooke had smiled so much her whole mouth hurt her.

Thinking how close July 31st was Peyton asked "Wow Brooke can you handle getting all the work done in 3 months? You should probably hire a wedding planner."

"You know you're probably right. Do we have any shipments of clothes coming in today, because I need you to cover for me I promised Lucas that I would go see places to have the wedding at three?" Brooke asked hoping she wouldn't put up a big fuss.

"Honestly Brooke it's not really covering for you only 2 of us work here but yea I can do it anything for the bride to be - oh and no they clothes are coming in tomarrow."

"You are being way to nice P.Sawyer."

The day went on and Brooke did simple stuff such as fold clothes work the cash register. It was pretty easy work but she loved that she got to own her own clothing store and be with Peyton all the time.

"Peyton I'm leaving see you later ok?"

"Sure have fun Brooke"

Brooke met Lucas back at the house. They both changed because Brooke insisted that they both look nice, she stated that if we look country they will think we want a country wedding, if we look sporty they will think we want it at tree hill high. If we look nice they will get us a nice hotel.

"Peyton came up with a great idea for us today Lucas. She said that we should hire a wedding planner. It will be a lot easier for both of us since we both work. Peyton even knew one to use isn't that weird. She says that this lady is quite the character. Our appointment with her is at 3:30 and she picked some places out for us to go look at." Brooke shouted up the stairs to Lucas.

As he walked down the stairs Lucas replied, "Sure Brooke you're probably better at this than me anyways."

They drove into the car and drove the 5 minutes to the wedding planner. The walked into the office and were shocked by the little person they saw sitting at the desk.

"Kate what are you doing here?" Brooke and Lucas stared at each other in a state of shock.

"Oh my gawssh it's Brooke and Lucas grand mum, the people I met in the E.R! How is your wist doing Brooke?"

"It's doing fine thanks sweetheart" Brooke sweetly replied

An older woman of about age 60 walked into the room with a bright pink 3 pieces suit walked into the main room from a side office.

"I knew I recognized the name Brooke Davis when you called me today, my daughter has been talking about you non-stop even though she only met you for 5 minutes. She likes to come and see all the people who are getting married. I personally think I've got another generation of wedding planners coming my way. My name is Margaret Hickory. But please don't ever call me Margaret again it's Mag."

"Nice to meet you Mag." Brooke realized that Kate and Mag acted very similar you could definitely tell they were related.

"You're awfully quite hun if I was younger I would have assumed you were looking at my now long gone body." She chucked at her own joke

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am I just kind of zoned out I'm practicing for when we get into wedding details." Lucas came back to reality.

"Mag not ma'am it's too formal." Mag laughed at his typical guy comment.

"Right sorry" Lucas said sounding embarrassed.

"Now you two love birds are you ready to go look at some smoltry hot magical settings that you will remember for the rest of your entire hopefully long lives!"

Brooke saluted, "Yes ma'am"

Kate piped in "Grand mum can I come pleassseee I know I'm not suppose to but I want to see the pretty places too!"

"Mag its ok with me if she comes she's so cute I'm sure she won't be a problem." Brooke actually wanted Kate to come she simply liked being around her.

Kate gave her grandmother a very convincing sad puppy dog face. Her grandmother immediately broke down and let her come.

"But under no circumstances are you to look thru 300 dollar crystal china to look at the owner's 5 year old son like last time got it" Mag retorted.

"I will I promise"

Kate jumped onto Lucas's shoulders like he was an old friend. Mag brought Lucas Brooke and Kate out to her bright yellow Sports Car. Surprisingly it held 4 people quite nicely.

"So where are we off to first?" Brooke questioned

"Well Brooke you have a choice of the Tree Hill National Park or The Hotel de prix."

"Pigeons "relieving themselves" on my fancy up-do or crystal chandeliers sparkling against my hair while I dance away the night with Lucas?" Brooke put her hands up like a balance weighing the possibilities.

Lucas laughed and replied for her, "In Brooke terms that mean if I go anywhere near less than perfectly cut grass we won't be having a wedding."

Kate accidentally snorted at Lucas's comment as Mag pulled into a huge oval driveway.

"I don't like it" Brooke said from the backseat.

"Brooke we haven't even seen the inside."

"Lucas you know how I get I like what I like."

Lucas looked up at Mag and shrugged his shoulders.

"Brooke I've been doing this for a long time. I guarantee that you won't be the pickiest client. So we're off to the next one which I really think you'll like."

L'Hôtel De Rose Cour (The Courtyard Rose Hotel) had the most magnificent front drive way you could possibly imagine. A huge white house-looking 1800's hotel stood before you with coral colored shutters. What seemed like hundred of windows spread the front of the building. A large white cobblestone circular driveway stood in front. Cherry Tree's lined the driveway. The center of the driveway had a large fountain made of glass so it looked like ice. Over-size cherry wooded doors just screamed come in. Flowers were kept so carefully they effortlessly looked like they were wild if that was even possible.

"Wow this is really beautiful." Brooke's eyes didn't leave the sight of flowers and trees at the side. "Do you like it Lucas?"

"It's ok Brooke but . . . "

Before Lucas could continue Mag turned around and said to him, "3 basketballs courts"

"Yea it seems really nice Brooke. Wait how did you know I like basketball."

"I read personalities quite well. Plus weren't you on that NBA team?"

As soon as Mag stopped the car Brooke jumped out and took Lucas' hand. She then grabbed Kate's little hand and they went to those huge cherry front doors.

"Miss Davis and Mr. Scott and little miss Lilly we've been expecting you."

Brooke jumped scared "What the hel- heck? Where did that come from and how did they know who I was?"

Kate screamed, "I've changed my name to Kate!"

Brooke jumped scared "What the hel- heck? Where did that come from and how did they know who I was?"

Mag walked up behind them. "They have some crazy technology here. Ready to go in?"

The doors opened automatically as Mag said "go in."

Lucas mumbled, "They don't have camera's in the rooms do they that'd be kinda creepy."

"No that's illegal."

"Good"

A dark haired man greeted them at the door. He shook their hands and introduced himself as Jimmy Washington and immediately got into showing them the hotel.

"First I want to show you what our hotel is famous for- The Courtyard of Roses.

"That sounds like a cheap perfume but I'll go with it" Brooke blurted out.

"You're lucky actually we're having a wedding here tomorrow and the courtyard is already set up for the wedding.

A sweet scent filled the air as they walked into the courtyard. 200 white chairs sat on a ground of Peach colored rose petals. All along the courtyard were pink, peach, yellow and white rosebushes. Instead of an aisle there was simply a change of rose color, instead of peach there was an aisle of red rose petals. An arc stood at the end of the aisle where it was covered in climbing pink daises.

"Can you see yourselves standing under that arch?"

"Along with out Buddhist priest and snakes?" Brooke laughed at her own joke. "Sorry I'm joking – it's it's perfect."

"Brooke can't you just see Haley complaining to Nathan that the rose petals are getting in her shoes. Peyton would probably come back with some really deep saying and draw a picture of the whole scene for us. Whitey would start to cry, you know he always does at weddings. Mom would probably wear sunglasses so no one see's her puffy eyes. I can just see them all doing things like that here you know?" Lucas told Brooke about the pictures in his head.

"We can put Dan on the outside and we can have a conman push the rosebushes into him so he gets pricked" Brooke shared her scheme.

Lucas laughed at Brooke. They both continued to hate Dan.

Mag asked Brooke and Lucas, "Well it sounds like you like this one? Do you want to see more or head out to another setting?"

"Do you have a honeymoon suite?" Brooke asked with a smug face.

Lucas looked at her. He didn't especially care for her public telling of their amazing sex life. She told the pharmacist at Target a few days ago and the next door neighbors dog groomer the day before that. Not that he still didn't love her.

Mag laughed, "Oh do they have a honeymoon suite - they have a honeymoon villa, guaranteed privacy and your own pool and Jacuzzi." She winked at Brooke.

Kate interrupted, "Can I come to your hotel room when you get married?"

Brooke and Lucas laughed at her innocent comment.

"Lilly they will be busy that night."

"Oh but all I ever do in hotel rooms is sleep and watch boring TV"

They all explored the rest of the hotel. Everything was fabulous there was a huge ballroom to have their reception in. They even had places that Brooke and Lucas could have their bachelor/bachlorette parties. Brooke and Lucas fell in love with it and told Jimmy they would like to reserve the hotel for their wedding. They sat down in the lobby.

Jimmy started asking a bunch of questions.

"Have you decided a date yet?"

"July 31st, this year Kate's birthday." Brooke proudly said her future wedding date.

Kate's blue eyes open wide. "Your really going to do it on my birthday!"

"We are!"

"Wow"

"You two are definitely lucky . . ," Jimmy laughed, "July 31st in the only wedding date the hotel has open for 3 years. We leave 3 days before the wedding and a day after."

"See Kate you picked the perfect day." Brooke laughed along with him.

Jimmy asked an endless amount of question and wrote many things down on a stack of papers. One question was controversial among Brooke and Lucas.

"About how many people will be coming to the wedding."

"300" "50"

Brooke and Lucas gave out different numbers at the same time. Brooke obviously said the large number. Lucas was shocked.

"Brooke what happened to a small wedding?"

"300 is small!"

"How about 150?"

"Works for me"

Lucas swiped his forehead with his shirt sleeve. Anything to get them to not fight.

About and hour and a half later Brooke and Lucas had reserved the hotel for their wedding.

July 31st may have seemed a lifetime away that day. But if only Brooke and Lucas knew what they were getting themselves into. . . .


End file.
